


cake by the ocean

by dirtyicicles



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Asphyxiation, Crying, Dominance, I wrote this in like an hour, M/M, One Shot, Porn, being told what to do idk, hoo boy, why did i write this? i haven't even finished the game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 12:08:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8844373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtyicicles/pseuds/dirtyicicles
Summary: Noctis is having a hard time of it. Ignis is there to help, at least.





	

**Author's Note:**

> weeps, i'm in so deep. so deep. this is gonna get 100% worse when i actually finish the game. in the mean, guilty indulgence and mostly a present for my partner.

Noctis sighs heavily, the rocks painful against the tailbone of his spine as he attempts to lean back and get comfortable on them. _ou're always up too late,_ Ignis chastises, _you need to get yourself into a better routine. You're the sole reason we're always heading out so late in the morning._

He makes a face, tilting his head from side to side with his nose scrunched in an expression far from amusement. God damn, he loves that guy, but sometimes it's too much. Ignis knows the whole song and dance on why he can't fucking sleep, and Prompto and Gladio wrapped around each other and creating a symphony of snoring does not help in the slightest.

_God,_ he's exasperated and frustrated and _tired_ beyond all hell, and yet why is he so turned on? He bites his lip as he fights the urge to reach down and fondle himself, something he'd really prefer not to do out in the middle of the night in the wilderness like this. Campgrounds were usually a safe haven, their magics creating a force that most daemons of the night kept away from, but...but still. Ignis walking in on him rubbing one out was one thing; he really didn't want to be subjected to the comments and teasing from the others. 

Yet as he sits there, skin flush, the salty breeze over the sea sweeping across his skin...it's getting harder and harder to fight the urge. All he can think about is Ignis from earlier that day, sweat and seawater clinging to his skin, his shirt darkened and clinging to his form from where he'd been splashed... 

It had been hilarious at the time, deciding to splash around in the ocean. Ignis hadn't been paying attention and had nearly gotten knocked over by a wave, something Prompto had caught on camera and everything. Ignis had been less than amused, but luckily these days he could learn to let something go. Noctis had been at the ready to catch him anyway, and when he'd stumbled into his arms, he was pretty sure he'd seen Ignis crack a smile. He was definitely sure it was there when he'd playfully slapped Ignis' ass. 

...Damn it. Noctis whines lowly to himself, squirming where he sits as he reaches up to bite his knuckle instead. Maybe he should just go for a walk, splash some of the water onto his face...the lights of that restaurant are still going in the distance. Maybe he could pick up a drink while he's at it. Besides, he's supposed to be mad at Ignis for those comments right before bed. He doesn't want to give him the quiet victory of waking him up in the middle of the night, breathlessly asking for sex. Just as soon as he is about to get up, though, he catches the figure of someone slipping out of the tent and he curses lowly underneath his breath. 

“Noctis, you can at least _try_ to get some rest,” comes that sweet, honeyed voice, layered in about three different tones of subtle annoyance. He sighs in defeat, flopping back down to the ground as he stiffly shrugs his shoulders. 

“Yeah, well, maybe I could if it was a little more quiet in there.” 

Ignis snorts, coming to stand by Noctis and rest his hand upon his shoulder. “That's no excuse. You've been sleeping through it just fine these past few nights.” 

Noctis sneers at the comment, but he supposes Ignis has a point. It still took him a while, but he was at least able to sleep moderately well through all of the noise. All he had to do was just bury his face in Ignis's back, and he could be out like a light. Sometimes. 

“There's just a lot on my mind,” he concludes, turning his head to face Ignis, his brows furrowed. “If you're going to get on me for that, I don't want to hear it. You've stayed up all night with me before to make sure I made it through the first two nights of pneumonia while the nurse was away.”

Ignis clicks his tongue, but he keeps his jaw firmly shut. “I suppose you're right,” he murmurs after a moment, crouching down next to Noctis. He feels a gloved hand sweep across his jaw, and he glances up, finding himself eye to eye with glowing, green irises. “At least you had the common sense to put your jacket back on.” 

Noctis sneers, lightly batting Ignis's hand from his face. The contact of their wrists bumping together doesn't evolve into anything, though, just a moment of stillness before Ignis is wrapping his fingers around Noctis's. “I apologize for what I said earlier. It was harsh, and I'm seeing the obvious consequences. Is there anything I can do to make up for it?”  
Noctis is expecting the admonishing _prince_ at the end, but it never comes. Thank god. He manages a small smile, though his eyes are quick to take in the sight before him, Ignis crouched low next to him, his shirt unbuttoned just enough to show off his clavicles... He sucks in a sharp breath, the heat returning to his abdomen and rushing downwards into his hips. Fuck.

Before Ignis can catch on and say a word, Noctis is leaning forward to crush their lips together, his breathing hot and fast as his teeth seek out his lover's lower lip. Ignis just moans lowly in mingled surprise and satisfaction, pushing Noctis down by the shoulders to get him on his back. His hands roam wherever they can, pushing up underneath Noctis's shirt, his fingertips toying with stiff nipples, sensitive to the touch and wringing soft moans and gasps from his mouth. 

They continue on like that for a few moments, breathing hotly into each other's mouths until the ground beneath Noctis proves to just be too much. “W-we gotta move,” he manages to stutter, jerking his head in the direction of the beach. Ignis only grunts in recognition, his teeth finishing their job of leaving bite marks and hickeys across Noctis's chest. He wants to melt into the motions again, but he forces himself to push Ignis away by the head, reaching out to stubbornly take his glasses before he slides out from underneath him. 

“Now hold on--”

But Noctis is already trotting towards the sand, glancing behind his shoulder to see a very pissed Ignis trailing after him. 

“Give those back, Noctis!” he calls out, his tone dark and husky and something he wants to give into. He stops in his tracks, reaching out to buffer the collision between them as Ignis inevitably miscalculates the distance between them. He barrels into Noctis, and they tumble back against the rough grain of the sand, a giggle slipping past Noctis's lips as Ignis's face plants firmly into his chest. 

“You,” he begins, leaning up to glare down into Noctis's face, “are insufferable. You are lucky I--” 

“Love me?” Noctis teases, turning his head to the side, his smile turning into a shit-eating smirk. He watches Ignis's expression visibly contort between something along the lines of charmed, annoyed, happy, charmed, and annoyed again, and he can't help but laugh as he ends the sequence in a heavy sigh. 

“Yes,” he breathes, taking his glasses from Noctis to gently set them aside in the sand. “I do love you. Even if you do continue to pull little stunts like this.” 

“Oh yeah?” Noctis asks, spreading his legs out underneath Ignis, rubbing one along his long, elegant limb. “And what're you gonna do about that?”

Even in the dark, in the pale moonlight that is gently cast down upon them, Noctis can see Ignis's eyes glinting. He dives for Noctis's lips again, moaning huskily against them as he pins him down by the shoulders with a surprisingly strong grip. Noctis is eager to melt back into the sand, arching against Ignis as his tongue slips past his lips, roaming the wet cavern of his mouth with an intense desire to get deeper. Noctis lets him, moaning hotly as Ignis's tongue plays at the back of his throat, causing the blood to rush to his cheeks and still ever lower, his cock growing hard and tenting the front of his pants. 

Despite grinding against Ignis and whining insistently, though, it seems he has other plans in mind. His hand is climbing up Noctis's abdomen, snaking up and wrapping around his neck, the motion already ripping a harsh noise from the back of his throat. 

“Oh, fuck,” he gasps, reaching down to hold Ignis by the hips, to press close to him as the grip tightens around his windpipe. 

“No talking,” Ignis commands, carefully readjusting their position so a knee is fit perfectly between Noctis's legs, so he can hover over him and breathe into his ear. “Bad princes like you don't get the chance to defend themselves.”

Noctis's chest heaves, and he just nods, eyes wide as he gazes up into Ignis's. He isn't holding on tight enough to exactly choke him just yet, no, but he is close. His neck strains with each swallow he manages to take, and it aches underneath Ignis's warm palm as it massages and loosens its grip. A warning for what's to come, if Noctis doesn't do what he's told. He can roll with that. 

“On your chest,” Ignis orders. Noctis gasps quietly, forcing himself onto his elbows, his gaze kept coyly on Ignis's features as he turns over slowly. Ignis's hand isn't on his throat any longer, but it is on the back of his neck in a mere moment, pushing his face impatiently against the sand. Noctis moans in surprise against it, the noise harsh and dragged over the pavement before it leaves his lips. His mouth is dry, and he's breathing sand into it, and it digs into his knees as he gets into position, but he doesn't care. 

God, no, he can't care when Ignis is finally undoing the front to his pants, easing the drawstring before he tugs the fabric down and away from his groin. Ignis wraps an arm around Noctis's waist, tugging him against his own chest and holding him firmly in place. Noctis is quick to support himself on all fours, to lean his head back as he feels the nylon fabric of Ignis's glove wrap around his neck once more. He's already losing it, straining at the least and just barely keeping himself from begging to be fucked already, but he manages to hold on. 

It becomes increasingly harder to fight the urge when Ignis's hand ghosts against his hipbones, fingertips barely pressing into the flesh of his pubic bone and massaging lightly before they are gone all too soon. He bites at the back of Noctis's ear, fabric rustling behind himself before Ignis tosses the glove from his free hand to the sand. The sight and noise of the action alone make Noctis's breath hitch, and the familiar sound of the cap of lube they usually keep around popping from the bottle has his body going slack from habit alone. 

“Good boy,” Ignis purrs, his voice deep against Noctis's ear. He bites his lip and squeezes his eyes shut as Ignis takes the moment to dip one finger into the bottle, and then another, the movements slow and agonizing. Noctis can only imagine how they look dipping into the slick liquid, coating those slender digits in a glossy sheen that Noctis _really_ wants inside of himself. He makes the mistake of moaning, a high pitched noise nestled in the back of his throat that is swiftly cut off when Ignis's hand tightens its grip around his throat. 

“Quiet,” he mutters, the tone in his voice turning stern. “We're out in the open, Noctis. Too much noise, and someone will notice. You don't want that, do you?” 

Noctis swallows hard, his Adam's apple pressing painfully against Ignis's palm. “N-no,” he manages to mutter, his voice barely above a whisper. 

“Good,” Ignis murmurs, dipping in to press his soft lips behind Noctis's ear. “There's my good prince...” 

Noctis reaches up to bite down onto his knuckle, the wet feeling of Ignis's finger slipping past his puckered hole threatening to send a jolt of both panic and pleasure up his spine. He so badly wants to cry out, but he has to remember to relax, and he just focuses on his muscles going limp in Ignis's arms once again. He manages to keep quiet as Ignis slips his finger in to the knuckle, sliding it in and out in slow, teasing motions. 

“You're as hot and compliant as ever, Noctis,” Ignis says, his voice even and factual. Noctis doesn't have to look to know the smirk is there. “You must wait for this every day, must have to substitute on something that isn't me to get your fix...” 

He whines quietly, his teeth breaking the thin layer of skin around his knuckle and drawing blood. Ignis's second finger is soon to join the first, and he encourages Noctis to rock back and forth on them, to fuck himself wider as they scissor apart. 

“Tell me how badly you want it, Noctis.” Ignis's grip around his neck tightens as he speaks, fingertips digging into the sides of his windpipe, spiriting the breath from his lungs away from his body. The most Noctis can handle is just a soft gasp of pain, his hips pressing insistently back onto Ignis's hand to get him deeper, _deeper._   
Ignis doesn't seem too impressed, his fingers slowing their motions inside of his ass before they stop entirely. Noctis attempts a whine in frustration, but it just comes out as a pitiful squeak, easily lost to the breeze that sweeps over their burning bodies. 

“Tell me, Noctis,” he growls, biting at his ear and tugging back on it once again. Noctis is desperate, the lack of habitual breathing filling his chest with panic, his eyes glazing over in tears he is both ashamed and proud of. It takes him a moment of struggled panting before he finally catches and latches onto enough air to push out the faintest of pleas.   
_“Please,”_ he gasps, his arms and legs shaking, his body leaning heavily against Ignis's arm. Ignis doesn't make a single noise or move a single muscle for a very, very long time. Noctis is left to whimper, his body trembling around slender fingers, the hot breath of his lover's mouth constantly against his ear. The world is beginning to frizz out around the edges of his eyelids, and his cock strains, and it feels like an eternity and another has passed before Ignis moves again. 

He lets go of Noctis's neck, allowing him a split second to catch his breath before he shoves him down against the ground. Ignis presses the heel of his hand in between Noctis's shoulder blades, pinning him harshly against the ground as he moves behind him. Noctis so badly wants to watch as Ignis preps himself, but each time he tries to move he's met with resistance and being pressed even more firmly into the sand. 

He sobs pitifully, fingers curling into the coarse grain of the beach as he waits for Ignis to finally enter him. Noctis is already toeing the edge, already so desperate for the release that this just feels like torture. It's the kind of torture that gets Ignis off, though, and the kind that drives Noctis wild. He would never admit it out loud, but he lives for this. 

His train of thought is cut short the moment the head of Ignis's cock is pressed into him, and he cries out sharply in pleasure at the feeling of finally being penetrated. His expected punishment is right on time, Ignis's hand clamping firmly around the back of his neck as the other pushes him all the more firmly against the ground. Ignis leans all of his weight onto Noctis, pressing in hard and deep and effectively muffling his noises into the sand, making him choke. 

Ignis fucks him roughly, his thrusts quick and harsh and right on point as each one aims for and hits Noctis's prostate. It has him squirming against the ground, the tears leaking from the corners of his eyes as he begs for more, more. Ignis loses himself in the moment, his grip unrelenting on Noctis as he fucks him into the ground. Noctis arches his back and meets Ignis with every thrust, his legs trembling underneath him as he's humping the smooth, slender length he just can't get enough of. 

All too soon, Ignis has his arm around Noctis's waist again and rolls them both over, a hand still on his neck as they both fall into the new position. Noctis leans into Ignis's hand, reaching out to steady himself upon the man's chest as he fucks himself, fucks Ignis with every nerve set on fire. He is so desperate to get off, but he is even more desperate to get Ignis off with him, to hold out until he manages to make him come first. 

Ignis groans underneath him, knees propped against Noctis's back to hold him steady, his free hand reaching out to grab his straining cock that is bouncing between them. The faint touch alone almost has Noctis blowing his load, but he holds on, a deep moan escaping Ignis's fingers and his mouth as he thrusts into the hand that engulfs his length. Ignis teases a thumb against the slit at the head of his cock, urging him to come, his thrusts growing erratic inside of his ass. 

Colors erupt in the center of Noctis's vision as everything dims simultaneously, and the heat spills out of his cock as he comes out against Ignis's abdomen, painting his skin with glistening, white ribbons of shame and pleasure. At that very moment he can feel Ignis release too, the heat filling him and slicking him all the more as they continue to move with each other, desperate to feel more until they're spent. 

Noctis sobs loudly as Ignis's hand finally lets go of his throat, and he collapses down onto the man with trembling muscles he can't quite keep in check. “Holy _fuck,_ Ignis,” he gasps, his words stuttering like a bubbling stream over rocks it can barely breach. “I-I thought I was the one pining for this all day...” 

He's only met with a breathless chuckle and a comforting hand threading through his hair, and again, he doesn't have to look to see the expression on Ignis's face. They're both spent, but at least they're both content.


End file.
